Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker
Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (メタルギアソリッド ピースウォーカー Metaru Gia Soriddo Pīsu Wōkā) Este foi produzido originalmente para o videogame PlayStation Portable (PSP) em 2010. O jogo conta a história de Big Boss, e nos leva através dos eventos que antecederam a criação da nação-fortaleza Outer Heaven. O jogo foi oficialmente anunciado no dia 2 de junho de 2009, na E3 deste mesmo ano, em uma conferência da Sony. Hideo Kojima projetou, escreveu, produziu e dirigiu o jogo. Devido ao esforço de Hideo no desenvolvimento desse jogo, já foi dito por ele que esse pode ser considerado como Metal Gear Solid 5. A música tema do jogo se chama "Heavens Divide." O jogo se passa em 1974, dez anos após os eventos de Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, quatro anos após Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, e apenas dois anos depois da elaboração do projeto Les Enfants Terribles. O jogo é ambientado na Costa Rica. Peace Walker foi lançado no Japão no dia 29 de abril de 2010; 8 de junho do mesmo ano na América do Norte; na Europa, em 17 de junho; e no Reino Unido em 18 de junho, ainda em 2010. No dia 2 de junho de 2011, foi anunciado que Peace Walker iria ser relançado como parte da coletânea Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection, em novembro de 2011 para PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 e PlayStation Vita ''(2012), junto com ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty e Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Elenco História "Histórias falam de um lendário soldado que, com um Metal Gear em seu comando, travou uma guerra contra o mundo. Seu nome era Naked Snake, também conhecido como Big Boss. Agora, para um mundo com sede de respostas, a história por trás da lenda finalmente será contada. Nos anos 70, Big Boss estabeleceu seus "Soldados sem Fronteiras" na Colombia, América do Sul, onde foi abordado por um visitante da Costa Rica, "Uma nação sem Exército". Na esteira da crise dos mísseis de Cuba, a América Latina é a chave necessária para estabilizar o poder entre Leste e Oeste. A Costa Rica foi minunciosamente gerenciada para manter uma certa paz e neutralidade. Porém, em várias regiões do país, uma misteriosa força armada realiza atividades suspeitas. Agora, para preservar a paz nessa nação sem militares, os "Soldados sem Fronteiras" começam a agir. Logo, eles viriam a ser conhecidos como os fundadores de "Outer Heaven". Trilhe um novo caminho e reviva a lenda com "METAL GEAR SOLID PEACE WALKER"! O ano é 1974. Na Costa Rica, um exército desconhecido de soldados bem equipados tomou conta do país indefeso. Os soldados trouxeram também uma grande ogiva nuclear chamada "Peace Walker", a última ogiva nuclear criada com o intuito de demosntrar seu perfeito poder de dissuasão. Big Boss é solicitado a salvar o país, juntamente com os seus "Militaires Sans Frontieres" (Soldados Sem Fronteiras). Mais tarde descobre-se que os soldados que invadiram o país são agentes de uma unidade da CIA, bem como o fato de que o cliente dos "Militaires Sans Frontieres", um professor universitário da Paz, chamado Ramón Gálvez Mena, é na verdade um agente da KGB. Se Big Boss lutar contra eles, ele se tornará um inimigo da América. Leia Incidente Peace Walker Jogabilidade Algumas mudanças foram feitas na "fórmula padrão" de Metal Gear Solid. A movimentação de Snake é feita através do analógico; ações como as do modo Co-Op usam o direcional digital; para ações corpo a corpo, que inclue o lançamento de um inimigo em outros para derrubá-los, usa-se o botão R; armas usam o botão L juntamente com o R. O jogador não pode se movimentar ou atirar enquanto estiver deitado ou escorado em uma parede. É possível configurar os controles de modo semelhante ao sistema de Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, ou ainda Monster Hunter, famoso jogo da Capcom. O sistema cooperativo de Portable Ops foi removido para dar lugar ao modo Co-Op, com no máximo dois jogadores nas missões principais e até 4 jogadores simultâneos em missões chamadas Co-Ops.Os jogadores podem escolher um dos vários uniformes diferentes, incluindo as seguintes camuflagens: *''Naked'': Usa apenas roupas leves. Jogadores que escolherem esse uniforme se movimentam mais rápido, porém possuem um índice de camuflagem mais fraco, defesa baixa, e podem carregar poucos itens. *''Jungle Fatigues'': Camuflagem, defesa, armas e inventário balanceados. Disponível em vários padrões de camuflagem. *''Sneaking Suit'': Uma versão diferente do uniforme usado por Naked Snake em Portable Ops, o Sneaking Suit permite que os jogadores se movimentem sem gerar ruídos com seus passos e tem um alto índice de camuflagem em movimento, comparado com outros uniformes. Pode-se carregar até 5 items e seis armas secundárias. *''Battle Dress'': Uma variação fortemente blindada, personagens equipados com esse uniforme podem carregar uma terceira arma primária e absorver mais dano, mas carrega menos itens, se movimenta bem devagar e tem um baixo índice de camuflagem. *''Tuxedo'': Jogadores que usam o Tuxedo carregam um número menor de armas secundárias e tem um baixo índice de camuflagem, mas podem carregar vários itens. Existem várias ações que podem ser realizadas quando dois Snakes estão próximos um do outro. O Snake-Sync permite que um jogador segure no outro, seguindo-o enquanto ele se movimenta. Nesse modo também é possível atirar enquanto anda. Outras ações do modo Co-Op incluem render inimigos, realizar CPR (massagem cardíaca) em companheiros feridos, compartilhar itens e servir de "olhos" para jogadores cuja visão esteja obstruída. O jogo adotou certos mecanismos de Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, como a habilidade de andar enquanto estiver agachado, a visão "por cima do ombro", o sistema CQC (Close Quarters Combat), e a habilidade de procurar itens em inimigos rendidos ou desacordados apertando apenas o botão de ação. Em Peace Walker, caso o seu inventário esteja cheio, qualquer item encontrado no jogo (como rations e munições) são enviados para a Base Mãe (Mother Base), de maneira similar á troca de itens em Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots ou a profissão Deliveryman em Portable Ops. O caminhão de Portable Ops, onde os jogadores podiam trazer inimigos desacordados para serem recrutados foi substituído pelo Fulton Skyhook, onde o jogador prende um balão nas costas de um inimigo ou prisioneiro que esteja no chão, que é levado pelo balão até um helicóptero que passa acima no momento exato. Os itens encontrados nas áreas do jogo são limitados a armas secundárias (granadas, C4, TNT), itens de recuperação, munição, uniformes, e alguns itens de soldados recrutados, diferente de Portable Ops, onde era possível encontrar várias armas de fogo durante a missão. O que é possível aqui é coletar documentos necessários para o desenvolvimento dessas armas na Base Mãe, através do seu "R&D team". Além disso, só é possível controlar soldados inimigos no modo Versus Op, ou utilizar somente seus uniformes no jogo principal, algo bem diferente do que se via em Portable Ops, onde o jogador poderia jogar com o próprio soldado que foi capturado. O sistema de recrutamento através de uma conexão Wi-Fi visto em Portable Ops foi modificado. Ao invés de apertar repetidamente o botão "O" para obter um sinal mais forte do ponto de acesso, o jogador terá que nocautear soldados através do CQC para conseguí-los. A caixa de papelão usada para se esconder de inimigos agora está disponível para até duas pessoas na mesma caixa, versão essa chamada de Love Boxes (hmm...), que tem algumas variações. O radar sonoro de Portable Ops só pode ser usado quando estiver equipado como qualquer outro item no seu inventário. Os jogadores poderão desenvolver e usar brevemente uma versão do Soliton Radar, de Metal Gear Solid. O jogo ainda apresenta o indicar de camuflagem presente em Metal Gear Solid 3. Mas diferente de Snake Eater, o jogador não pode trocar de uniforme durante as missões, então o índice de camuflagem fica baseado mais na movimentação do personagem, posição, e o tamanho da arma equipada. O jogador pode ainda usar um dispositivo marcador para indicar um ponto onde uma artilharia deve atacar ou enviar suprimentos. Em algumas Cutscenes será necessário apertar algum botão no tempo certo para poder avançar, e isso irá influenciar no seu ranking, ao completar a missão. O sistema de gerenciamento de Portable Ops está de volta em uma estrutura chamada Mother Base, uma plataforma de pesquisa abandonada no Caribe, que irá servir como quartel general dos MSF. Além de gerenciar os grupos de combate, medico, de inteligência e de desenvolvimento tecnológico vistos em Portable Ops, o jogador pode designar soldados para o refeitório, responsável pela alimentação dos outros soldados, matendo assim sua moral. Feridos e rebeldes também podem ser enviados para a enfermaria e para a prisão, respectivamente. O jogador terá a chance de capturar veículos militares que aparecem durante o jogo como "chefes menores", como carros blindados, tanques e helicópteros de ataque. Podem ser recrutados até 350 soldados; soldados excedentes capturados nas missões devem ser dispensados, e até 50 veículos podem ser capturados no decorrer do jogo. Desenvolvimento Hideo Kojima anunciou Peace Walker ''oficialmente em uma conferência da Sony na E3 2009, depois de várias prévias anunciadas no site da Konami, divulgando que o time responsável por Metal Gear Solid 4 iria ajudar no desenvolvimento de ''Peace Walker. Kojima escreveu, produziu e dirigiu o jogo, colocando o jogo não como um spin-off, mas como um autentico episódio da saga Metal Gear Solid. Kojima se refere a Peace Walker ''e Metal Gear Solid: Rising como ''Metal Gear Solid 5, enquanto chama especifimente Peace Walker de "o MGS5 dentro de mim."thumb|Hideo Kojima em 2009 O trailer mostrado na E3 2009 foi descrito como o "elo perdido" na série Metal Gear. O trailer também mostrou vários "Big Bosses" juntos, indicando um modo multiplayer ou cooperativo, que foi confirmado pela revista Famitsu em agosto de 2009. Shuyo Murata também ajudou a escrever o roteiro do jogo, enquanto Yoji Shinkawa foi o designer dos personagens; e Kenichiro Imaizumi co-produziu o jogo. Enquanto Portable Ops ''era desenvolvido, Kojima planejava inicialmente criar apenas as diretrizes gerais e conceitos para MGS: PW, e depois deixaria o resto da produção para a próxima geração de desenvolvedores da ''Kojima Productions. Ele também planejava ser apenas o produtor do jogo e se focar em outros jogos fora da franquia Metal Gear. Ele escolheu a ambientação do jogo (Costa Rica) e criou uma história que falasse de dissuasão nuclear e Guerra Fria. Quando ele percebeu que a história poderia ficar meio confusa para o público mais jovem, ele decidiu se envolver mais no desenvolvimento do jogo, e decidiu dirigí-lo, sentindo que ainda era um pouco cedo para deixar o jogo nas mãos dos desenvolvedores sem sua ajuda. Em uma carta aberta aos fãs em agosto de 2009, Kojima afirmou que seriam necessárias centenas de horas para concluir o game. Koijma declarou ainda que Peace Walker incluiria muitas características únicas para o PSP,e uma nova jogabilidade. Na Tokyo Game Show de 2009, uma versão demo jogável estava disponível para qualquer um que levasse um PSP ao evento, mais tarde, a IGN também disponibilizou a demo em seu site. Um trailer de nove minutos foi mostrado, apresentando todos os personagens presentes no jogo enquanto "Heavens Divide", a música tema do jogo, era tocada ao fundo. Também foi revelado que Ashley Wood iria ilustrar as cutscenes do jogo, com ilustrações similares as de Portable Ops. Também durante a Tokyo Game Show, Kojima afirmou que a renúncia do Presidente Richard Nixon em agosto de 1974 seria um fator presente na história do jogo. Kojima também declarou: "A história de Solid Snake acabou em Metal Gear Solid 4. Mas ainda há muito mais a falar sobre Naked Snake. A Guerra Fria foi uma era onde as pessoas, boas ou más, eram manipuladas de várias formas, e então elas realmente se tornaram boas ou más. O mesmo para Liquid Snake, nós ainda veremos tudo o que aconteceu com ele." Kojima declarou que haveriam flashbacks dos eventos de Metal Gear Solid 3, e que o tema do jogo seria dissuasão nuclear. No início de dezembro, a revista Famitsu publicou que Peace Walker seria lançado no Japão no dia 18 de março de 2010, mas no dia 29 de janeiro de 2010, a Konami anunciaria que o lançamento seria adiado para o dia 29 de abril.Em 3 de dezembro, a Konami anunciou que o jogo seria lançado na europa em 28 de maio de 2010. no dia seguinte, anunciou que na Améria do Norte o lançamento seria no dia 25 de maio e a versão demo em inglês também estaria disponível. Essa demo continha tudo que a versão janponesa tinha, mas com um nível a mais, envolvendo infiltração da base inimiga na região das montanhas. Depois do lançamento, a Konami divulgou vários detalhes a respeito do jogo em seu site oficial. A razão por ter escolhido a cor amarela como a principal de Peace Walker, por exemplo, foi porque o público alvo era um mais jovem do que os anteriores (principalmente estudantes), então eles aderiram a um estilo mais pop. Músicas A trilha sonora de Peace Walker foi composta por Nobuko Toda. O álbum Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Original Soundtrack foi lançado no Japão em 14 de abril de 2010. A música tema do jogo, "Heavens Divide", foi interpretada por Donna Burke, e foi lançado na terra do sol nascente no dia 7 de abril de 2010, junto com a música "Koi no Yokushiryoku", assim como várias outras versões de ambas as canções. Easter Eggs *''Metal Gear Mk. II'' faz uma aparição em uma cutscene entre Big Boss e Huey, logo após a batalha contra Pupa. *O logo de Peace Walker (símbolo da paz com um avião) é bem semelhante a uma das paletas da tela principal de Metal Gear Solid 3. *Depois de destravar da missão extra 121, o jogador pode ir até uma ilha onde ele poderá lutar com dois monstros da série Monster Hunters . São eles Rathalos e Tigrex. *Varios personagens de outros jogos da série Metal Gear fazem aparições em fotos de perfis dos soldados recrutados durante o jogo, prisioneiros de guerra (POW) e etc. São eles: Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven, Crying Wolf, Screaming Mantis, Vamp, Fatman, Fortune, Emma Emmerich, Peter Stillman, The Sorrow, The Fear, Ed, Jonathan, Johnny Sasaki, Mei Ling, Naomi Hunter e Rosemary. Fotos de membros da equipe de desenvolvimento do jogo, assim como o próprio Kojima, também são usadas. *Em uma gravação de Cecile, Kaz faz um comentário sobre seu nome (Cecile Cosima Caminades) soar similar a Cecile Kojima Kaminandesu. Em japonês, Kaminandesu pode ser traduzido como "é Deus", trazindo a frase, fica "Kojima é Deus". Mas Cecile Caminades é na verdade o nome de uma das responsáveis pelas relações pessoais da Konami France. *Em uma missão na qual você tem que vasculhar alguns caminhões, os seguintes segredos podem ser encontrados: Hideo Kojima estará em um dos caminhões, e ao encontrá-lo, Snake dirá "Director!" ("Mr. Kojima!" na versão em inglês); em outro caminhão você pode encontrar gears (engrenages), que fará Snake falar "Metal... Gears?!" e em outro você pode ver um poster de Mei Ling na época de Metal Gear Solid. *O jogador pode recrutar Hideo Kojima. Seu perfil diz "70% da minha existência é usada na produção de filmes, os outros 30% são para você", uma famosa citação de Kojima. Além do diretor do game, você também pode obter como soldados Yumi Kikuch, Akio Otsuka, e Sugita Tomokazu, que são os atores responsáveis pelas vozes de Dr. Strangelove, Snake, and Kaz Miller. *No modo Extra Ops, existe uma missão onde o jogador tem um encontro com Paz. Durante a missão, se o jogador tiver a Love Box, ele pode convidá-la para dentro da caixa. Se o jogador estiver vestindo o Naked Uniform, Paz irá ficar constrangida e correrá de Snake. Se o jogador concluir a missão com um rank "S", na próxima vez que você fizer a missão, Paz estará usando apenas roupas íntimas. Semelhantemente, também existe uma Extra Ops onde Big Boss tem um encontro com Kaz, e é bem similar ao encontro com Paz, incluindo as roupas íntimas caso conclua a missão com rank "S". Galeria MGS Peace Walker OST - Heavens Divide|Heavens Divide - Música Tema Peace_Walker.jpg|MGS Peace Walker logo Peace_Walker_02.jpg|Personagens de Peace Walker Peace Walker Categoria:Big Boss Categoria:Naked Snake Categoria:Peace Walker Categoria:Metal Gear Categoria:Jogos